1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to the area of air conditioning systems or refrigeration. More particularly, the present invention is related to cooling systems with a unique structure to deliver cooling effect in highly efficient way, where the cooling systems use less energy than the prior art systems do and can be used in air conditioning systems or refrigeration.
2. The Background of Related Art
Prior to the introduction of Freon in 1928, the air conditioning industry relied on dangerous, toxic, and/or flammable liquids and gases to act as refrigerants. In 1928, chlorofluorocarbon compounds such as Freon were introduced and deemed to be more efficient and effective refrigerants for air conditioning systems. However, such compounds if released into the atmosphere were discovered to cause severe environmental effects, such as the depletion of the ozone layer, and contribute to the global warming.
Currently standard refrigerants (e.g., R-22) are scheduled to be phased out in new equipment by 2010, and completely discontinued by 2020. However, the newer refrigerants prove to cause similar environment impact of its predecessors. Moreover, the traditional split air conditioning system, comprised of a compressor and air handler, uses a large amount of electricity to perform the cycle of evaporating and then condensing the chlorofluorocarbon refrigerants to cool down the refrigerants and run them through the air handler. The process causes further environment effects such as depletion of fossil fuels, as well as being expensive to the end user, especially with the recent rises in the cost of such fuels.
One other aspect of the traditional air conditioning compressor is its high noise level, which requires the unit to be placed outside and some distance away from the air handler, which in turn causes a loss of efficiency due to temperature lost from its travel from the compressor to the air handler.
Water was used as early as in the 2nd century during the Chinese Song Dynasty as a coolant into rudimentary fans as air conditioning. Even today, water is being used in large industrial and commercial water chilled air conditioning systems. However using traditional evaporative and condensing mechanism uses a large amount of energy. Thus there is a need for energy efficient, environmental friendly, and quiet air conditioning systems.